Cloud computing continues to grow as cloud computing offers multiple benefits. Examples of cloud computing benefits include cost savings, reliability, and manageability. A business desiring to host applications in a cloud computing network may avoid capital costs associated with buying and maintaining servers. Additionally, cloud computing networks often offer a Service Level Agreement (SLA), which may guarantee uptime and availability. Cloud computing may also increase the manageability through central administration and a vendor managed infrastructure. However, hosting applications in a cloud computing network, while having numerous benefits, poses several challenges. A user wishing to select a cloud computing network to host an application may have various criteria to meet such as latency, memory usage, and cost, among others, and at the same time, may have multiple cloud computing networks from which to select.